1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of oligosaccharides. In particular, the invention is directed to the trisaccharide .alpha.-D-Glcp-(1-2)-.alpha.-D-Glcp-(1-3)-.alpha.-D-Glcp and compounds related thereto as well as pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
2. References
The following references are cited as superscript numbers at the relevant point of reference in the text.
.sup.1 Gallo et al., Science, 220:865 (1983). PA0 .sup.2 Barre-Sinoussi et al., Science, 220:868 (1983). PA0 .sup.3 Montagnier et al., Science, 144:283 (1985). PA0 .sup.4 McDougal et al., Science, 231:382 (1986). PA0 .sup.5 Allan et al., Science, 228:1091 (1985). PA0 .sup.6 Ratner et al., Nature, 313:277 (1985). PA0 .sup.7 Matthews et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84:5424 (1987). PA0 .sup.8 Pal et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86:3384 (1989). PA0 .sup.9 Gruthers, et al., Nature, 330:74 (1987). PA0 .sup.10 Stanecloni et al., Trends. Biochem. Sci., 4:65 (1979). PA0 .sup.11 Parodi et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 559:1 (1978). PA0 .sup.12 Kornfield et al., J. Biol. Chem., 253:7771 (1978). PA0 .sup.13 Frommer et al., Planta Med., 35:195 (1979). PA0 .sup.14 Saul et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 221:265 (1983). PA0 .sup.15 Romero et al., Biochem. J., 226:733 (1985). PA0 .sup.16 Schweden et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 248:335 (1986). PA0 .sup.17 Takeo et al., Carbohydr. Res., 162:95 (1987). PA0 .sup.18 Takeuchi et al., J. Biol. Chem., 108:42 (1990). PA0 .sup.19 Shailubhai et al., Biochem. J., 247:555 (1987). PA0 .sup.20 Bause et al., FEBS Lett., 206(2) (1986). PA0 .sup.21 Szumilo et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 247:261 (1986). PA0 .sup.22 Eugenio et al., Biochem., 30(4): (1991) PA0 .sup.23 Lemieux et al., J.A.C.S., 97:14 (1975). PA0 .sup.24 Fugedi et al., Glycoconj. J., 4:97 (1987). PA0 .sup.25 Pozsgay, et al., J. Org. Chem., 53:4043 (1988). PA0 .sup.26 Dasgupta et al., Carbohydr. Res., 177:C13 (1988). PA0 .sup.27 Kallin et al., Glycoconj. J., 5:37 (1988). PA0 .sup.28 Birberg et al., J. Carbohydr. Chem., 8:47 (1989). PA0 .sup.29 Classon et al., J. Carbohydr. Chem., 8:543 (1989). PA0 .sup.30 Nillson et al., J. Carbohydr. Chem., 8:613 (1989). PA0 .sup.31 Peters et al., Can. J. Chem., 67:497 (1989). PA0 .sup.32 Reddy et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 30:4283 (1989). PA0 .sup.33 Paulsen, Agnew Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 21:155 (1982). PA0 .sup.34 Norberg et al., J. Carbohydr. Chem., 7:283 (1988). PA0 .sup.35 Kovac et al., Carbohydr. Res., 184:87 (1988). PA0 .sup.36 Sato et al., Carbohydr. Res., 115:C6 (1986). PA0 .sup.37 Koike et al., Carbohydr. Res., 163:189 (1987). PA0 .sup.38 Jain et al., Meeting Society for Complex Carbohydrates, Ann Arbor, Mich. November 8-11 (1989) Abstr. 160. PA0 .sup.39 Nakahara et al., International Chemical Congress of Pacific Basin Societies, Honolulu, Hi. (1989) Abstr. BIOS 0410. PA0 .sup.40 Hercouvics et al., J. Biol. Chem., 252:2271 (1987). PA0 .sup.41 Saunier et al., J. Biol. Chem., 257: 14155 (1982). PA0 .sup.42 Feizi, et al., Glycobiology, 1(1):17-23 (1990) PA0 .sup.43 Takeuchi, et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 38(7):1970-1972 (1990) PA0 .sup.44 Shimizu, et al., AIDS, 4:975-979 (1990) PA0 .sup.45 Tan, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 266(22):14504-14510 (1991) PA0 .sup.46 Bause, et al., FEBS Letters, 278(2):167-170 (1991) PA0 .sup.47 Ishida, et al., Carb. Research, 208:267-272 (1990) PA0 .sup.48 Okamoto, et al., Tetrahedron, 46(17):5835-5837 (1990). PA0 .sup.49 Abbas, et al., Proc. Japanese-German Symp. Berlin, pp. 20-21 (1988). PA0 .sup.50 Paulsen, Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 21:155-173 (1982). PA0 .sup.51 Schmidt, Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 25:212-235 (1986). PA0 .sup.52 Fugedi, et al., Glycoconj. J., 4:97-108 (1987). PA0 .sup.53 Kameyama, et al., Carbohydr. Res., 209:C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 (1991). PA0 .sup.54 Ratcliffe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,353.
The above references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety to the same extent and in the same manner as if each individual reference was specifically and individually incorporated by reference in its entirety.